<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good in Mornings by sleepy_sendhelp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559250">The Good in Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp'>sleepy_sendhelp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sixth Love Language [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cecily is very stressed, F/M, Gabriel sucks at flirting, Gideon loves cuddles, coffee shop au?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ask her out Gabriel, if she says no you can return to the afternoon shift and finally stop taking out your sleep deprivation on me.” he shoved Gabriel’s shoulder as he exited the flat. </p><p>“Won’t that be petty? If I switched shifts because she rejected me?” </p><p>“Isn’t she the only reason you switched shifts?” Gideon closed the door on him before he could reply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sixth Love Language [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good in Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate school for taking my writing time from me. This might be subpar? I’m not sure. I still think it’s cute tho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel had to sit on his hands so they don’t mess up his hair anymore than they already have. </p><p>The café was devoid of all living things — save for Gabriel, and the yeast calling all the dough in the oven to rise and shine. Good for them. Gabriel himself was yawning for the fifth time in a row, his watery eyes begging him to switch back to the afternoon shift, but the heart wants what it wants. </p><p> </p><p>The sole desire of his heart entered the place as a zombie with blue eyes. She was glaring at him. Probably because of the dopey smile plastered on his face, something he can’t help whenever the grumpy girl was in his general vicinity. </p><p>“Good morning.” He greeted. The grunt he received was his signal to pour the freshly brewed coffee into the mug that was unofficially hers, by decree of the lovesick Gabriel. He carefully piled the steaming waffles on to the least chipped plate he can locate on short notice, and placed everything neatly on the tray which coincidentally had a pretty dried flower on it. </p><p>Gabriel made sure to tread lightly so as not to disturb Cecily when he approached. She looked exhausted, poring over her notes that was an apparent breed of aesthetically pleasing and absolute chicken scratch. He placed the food on the sliver of space that seemed reserved for the plate and the mug if he judged it by shape. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Her scratchy gratitude was followed by bouts of choking. The tray clattered to the floor as Gabriel lost his mind debating whether or not to give her the heimlich. Was it the right thing to do when someone was choking on nothing? A sharp slap on his arm brought him back to reality. </p><p>“-ater” he tripped over himself trying to get to the faucet. His vision tunneled as he knocked over the stack of paper cups and proceeded to pour water on three of the cups that were stuck together. </p><p>His apron was soaking wet by the time he delivered the cups to her. She drank slowly, a clear contrast to how his heart was pounding. </p><p>“Are you okay?” she blinked up at him. </p><p>“Yeah. Thank you, again.” He nodded, and debated whether or not to sit with her. Another regular customer entering through the door answered his dilemma. </p><p>—————————————</p><p>He didn’t see the door open this time, his eyes trained on the flimsy paper pinned flat against the table. He only looked up when someone knocked on the table. His lips stretched into a smile instantly. </p><p>“Exams coming up soon?” the question threw him off a little, it was the first time she engaged in small talk. It only took her two weeks. The surprise must’ve shown on his face, or maybe it was his stunned silence. Either way, she seemed to withdraw and her trademark frown showed up on her face. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. He hoped he hadn’t ruined his chances, because he ruined enough of his mornings for this. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Professor Starkweather’s exams are a pain. Um, good morning.” He grimaced at his awkwardness. At least it coaxed out a smile from her. She continued sitting across from him, looking expectant. It took him a few seconds to remember why. </p><p>He heard a smothered snort as he quickly stood to prepare her usual. He couldn’t believe he forgot, clearly the Starkweather Syndrome knows no bounds; his paranoia bled into his workplace and subsequently, his nonexistent lovelife.</p><p>She only had one book out today, the rest of the table was occupied by his wrinkled handouts. He placed her food on the table and moved to take his papers away but before he could, a hand shot out and held them in place. She didn’t look at him, and merely continued reading as if nothing was amiss. The lip caught between her teeth told the truth. </p><p>He carefully sat back down across from her, and the hand on his papers disappeared. He used the handouts to cover his face, with the hope of obscuring his smile and the sight of Cecily peacefully reading because he really, really, really needed to study. Unfortunately, her presence was enough to empty his brain and prove that his gpa really doesn’t define his intelligence. Well, one bad grade shouldn’t be too bad, right? He’ll still valiantly try for the sake of trying, but he takes one look at the sly tilt of her mouth and he knows it’ll all be for naught.</p><p>———————————-</p><p> “Just ask her out Gabriel, how hard can it be?” Gideon was sprawled out on his bed, tossing a stress ball from hand to hand. </p><p>“Says the pot to the kettle” Gabriel looked at the mess his big brother made of their kitchen. “You don’t even like scones.” He tossed a deformed one to the bin. </p><p>“Hey, that’s one of the good ones!” he made no move to rescue the rest of them. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“You hate waffles,” Gideon shot back, after a few delayed beats. “according to you, it’s just pancake with abs.” </p><p>“That’s different and you know it!” it’s not like he had a choice, it was his job to sell those atrocities. How anyone could spread butter and syrup over those without losing their patience and just cutting off the damn ridges he didn’t know, but he doesn’t trust them. Except Cecily. </p><p>“Ask her out Gabriel, if she says no you can return to the afternoon shift and finally stop taking out your sleep deprivation on me.” he shoved Gabriel’s shoulder as he exited the flat. </p><p>“Won’t that be petty? If I switched shifts because she rejected me?” </p><p>“Isn’t she the only reason you switched shifts?” Gideon closed the door on him before he could reply. He was probably out to buy more flour. </p><p>————————————</p><p>Look, Tatiana could stand to lose some concealer and moisturizer, she didn’t have to know. Gabriel however, could not stand to lose his chance. </p><p>It was too early to be hot, and the air conditioner was already on so he was confident he’d look fresh — and awake, for the first time — when Cecily walked in. He tied and retied his apron, his hair had a little pomade in it and it was artfully messy. He thinks. The trip to the bathroom was cancelled when she burst through the door without looking up from her phone. </p><p>“Good morning.” </p><p>“Nothing’s good about the morning.” Gabriel pocketed the money and sat down. </p><p>“Of course there is.” Her phone vibrated. The message seemed to worsen her anger. She started swearing in another language, not that he understood what she was saying, but the unabated anger in her tone transcended language barriers as she typed furiously on her phone. He pitied the other person. </p><p>She restrained from slamming her phone down the table, taking out her anger on the food instead. He felt vindictive satisfaction rush through him as he saw her destroy the pretentious and perfectly cooked waffles. He was too busy revelling in his joy to realize that Cecily had stopped eating and was staring at him. </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” she was unpacking her bag, placing her things on the table with a force that was just a smidge away from what he’d call damaging property. Not that he’d tell her that, lest the thick books get thrown his way. </p><p>“Me? Oh, nothing.” This probably wasn’t the right time to ask her out. He knew that much. The intensity of her stare didn’t falter. </p><p>“Say it.” He’d bolt out of there if he could, but her eyes were pinning him down. That, and her foot was blocking his escape. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have a heart attack if they accidentally touched. </p><p>“It’s- ” he flinched when she stabbed her waffle with the knife that suddenly looked very sharp in her hands. </p><p>He swallowed. What did Gideon always say? The only way out is through. At least he’d get back his precious sleep. </p><p>“D-do you wanna go on a date? With me?” her demeanor changed. Whatever moment they were going to have was interrupted by her phone vibrating itself off the table. She caught it without shifting her gaze. </p><p>“No.” she said simply. He tried not to visibly deflate. Before he could retract his words, she spoke again. “Try again when either my homicidal tendencies, or my groupmate vanishes.” She gave him a little smile and packed up, dialing on her phone as she went. He watched her walk out of the café, dumbfounded. </p><p>———————————-</p><p>“Good-” she stomped to the counter, the phone pressed against her ear was tightly held by a hand that looked like it wanted to punch someone. </p><p>“Nothing is good about the morning, I’ll take my order to go please.” He nodded and scrambled to pack her already prepared food, burning his hand in the process when he poured the coffee from the mug to the cup. His sight followed her as she went. </p><p>—————————————</p><p>“Good morning.” </p><p>“Well, at least one of us is having a good morning.” She looked weary and enraged at the same time. He packed her order. </p><p>“Do you think, maybe you should rest?” her payment wasn’t exact this time, his brain lagged as he computed for the change. </p><p>“I will not rest while my grades are in danger. I’m getting into that law school Gabriel.” She said firmly while he handed her the money. She walked out just as he opened his mouth. </p><p>————————————-</p><p>One week. Seven, agonizing mornings without Cecily in it. Had she finally killed someone? Does she need help feeding the body to the pigs? </p><p>Gabriel stood by the cashier, his chin propped on his hand. He could barely summon the will to get out of bed, but Gideon — who somehow ended up on his bed without his knowledge, can’t he just buy scones from somewhere and lie about it? He can’t take anymore of this fraternal cuddling — had no qualms about pushing him out and keeping the new mattress all to himself. </p><p>He held the paper towel roll on his chest and rested his cheek on top of it. No one can catch him sleeping on the job if there was no one around. </p><p> </p><p>Cecily, who finally got eight hours of sleep for five days in a row, entered the café ready for her waffles, coffee, and date. Instead, what greeted her was the smell of something burning and a sleeping Gabriel. </p><p>She didn’t know whether to wake him or to let the place burn. He looked so peaceful. She couldn’t help herself and leaned towards him, he was letting out breaths in tiny puffs. She lightly bumped their noses together. </p><p>Gabriel startled awake. </p><p>“Huh? What? Ow!” Cecily leaned over the counter. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>“Cecily! What are you doing here?” he remained on the relatively clean floor. </p><p>“I want breakfast, but you burned my waffles.” She pouted and didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered lower. Oh how she missed flirting like a proper human being. They stayed frozen for a moment, but she figures she shouldn’t let the place burn, they have great coffee here and it doesn’t hurt that the guy who makes it just happens to be pleasing to the eye. She coughed lightly. </p><p>“You should probably take care of it if you want to keep your job.” </p><p>“Take care of what?” at least he had the sense to stand up and dust himself off. </p><p>“My waffles.” </p><p>“I didn’t-  shit.” She giggled as he hurried to the kitchen. Rounds of swearing and yelling filled the café. </p><p>Gabriel emerged later, wide awake. </p><p>“Good morning.” </p><p>“Good morning.” He gaped at her. “I’m guessing waffles are off the menu today?” he stuttered a confirmation. </p><p>“How about you?” he blinked, owlish. Was he not having a good day today? No matter, she’ll make it better. She looked at her watch and amended her statement. The evening part at least.</p><p>“What about me?” </p><p>“Are you on the menu?” it was very hard to keep a straight face, but Cecily managed. </p><p>“Yes?” he squeaked. She smirked. </p><p>“Good. The pick up’s at 5:00.” She walked away and resisted the urge to look back. Tonight was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>